Sweet Dreams
by zayuumo
Summary: Un pequeño y romántico momento en medio de la noche desenvuelve el lado más tierno de Ichimatsu "– Dulces sueños... – Cierra el pico, idiota." KaraIchi.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Osomatsu – san son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka. Yo los utilizo con la única intención de entretener y alimentar este hermoso fandom.

 **Pareja:** **K** aramatsu x **I** chimatsu.

 **Advertencias:** **Y** aoi, **I** ncesto, **F** luff.

 _ **Si alguno de estos géneros no es de tu agrado te invito a retirarte.**_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola!

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, entré al fandom de Osomatsu – san hace tiempo y como buena fujoshi me hice de shipps a lo largo de la serie.

Así que vengo a dejar mi granito de arena dentro de los FanFics con un pequeño Drabble sobre mi preciosa otp, _KaraIchi_.

Pido disculpas si la calidad de mi escritura no es la mejor, también si es que ven alguna falta de ortografía. Y de paso también disculpen si es que llego a caer en lo _ooc_ , es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes.

Pero bueno, ya no tiro más rollo y los dejo leer.

 _ **¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _–_ _Sweet Dreams –_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de aquella oscura habitación dos cuerpos se encontraban abrazados debajo de las sabanas, el menor de ellos acurrucaba su cabeza contra el pecho del otro, aspirando aquel aroma varonil que caracterizaba a su hermano, siendo recibido por unas cálidas manos sobre su cabello despeinado, las cuales lo acariciaban con delicadeza.

– ¿Al gatito le gusta que lo mimen? – Habló el mayor con un tono divertido en su voz.

Su hermanito parecía ronronear suavemente con cada caricia, removiéndose constantemente mientras buscaba tímidamente un mayor contacto. Estaba seguro de que el rostro del menor se encontraba sonrojado y eso lo hizo realmente feliz.

Eran pocas las veces en que su hermano actuaba de aquella manera tan afectuosa, incluso le era difícil recordar alguna, delante de todos era frío y cortante, pero cuando estaban a solas era completamente diferente.

– Cállate, Kusomatsu – Respondió ligeramente molesto.

 _Tal vez no tanto._

Tuvo que reprimir una risa ante aquella respuesta, lejos de sentirse ofendido por aquel sobre nombre, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en lo tierno que era Ichimatsu.

Desafortunadamente, aquel dulce momento fue interrumpido por un bostezo el cual los hizo tensarse, el mayor giró su cabeza rápidamente encontrándose con las siluetas de sus hermanos removiéndose en sus lugares de manera exagerada y soltando ruidos extraños para después seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

Sabía que el futón que compartían entre los seis no era el mejor lugar para sus muestras de afecto, pero dormir tan cerca de su pequeño hermano era una tentación demasiado grande, una contra la cual no podía competir.

Ichimatsu al escuchar aquel bostezo se había alejado rápidamente de su hermano igual que un gato asustado mientras cubría su cuerpo por completo con las sabanas dando la espalda y simulando dormir.

– Tranquilo brother, todo está bien – Habló en un tono casi maternal, mirando al bulto que se había formado a una distancia considerable, demasiado lejos para su gusto, debía admitir – Ahora sal de ahí y dame un poco de love.

– No tienes que decir eso como su fuera un bebé – Respondió irritado – Y no te voy a dar nada.

Karamatsu soltó una pequeña risita, sabía que esa actitud brusca era un vano intento por ocultar sus sentimientos y de alguna manera aquello le hacía gracia, sin embargo no insistió más y se acercó a donde supuso estaba la oreja del menor.

– Dulces sueños, _my little kitten_ – Susurró suavemente dando un casto beso en su cabeza aún cubierta por las sabanas.

– Cierra el pico, idiota – Respondió sumamente avergonzado y agradeció que su rostro no pudiera ser visto – ¿Nunca te cansas de decir esas cosas?

Su voz profunda diciendo dulces palabras llenas de amor y afecto hacia él lo enfermaban, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar en contra de su voluntad, acelerando su corazón y haciendo que la sangre subiera hasta su rostro.

 _Era realmente doloroso._

– ¿Karamatsu? – Preguntó después de unos minutos al no obtener respuesta alguna.

Se dio la vuelta y sacó su cabeza de entre las sabanas, miró el rostro tranquilo y sonriente de su hermano, el cual dormía plácidamente. No importaba lo hirientes que pudieran ser sus palabras, Karamatsu siempre tenía una gran sonrisa cuando estaba a su lado.

Sus ojos miraron las manos de su hermano extendidas sobre el futón a un lado de su rostro, se aseguró de que el mayor estuviera completamente dormido y tímidamente las entrelazó con las suyas mientras se maldecía a sí mismo.

Odiaba no poder expresar con palabras lo que sentía por su hermano, sin embargo, era consciente de que sus actos, por más mínimos que fueran se lo hacían saber y para ambos eso parecía ser suficiente, al menos por ahora.

– Dulces sueños, Nii-san.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado.

Por ser mi primer KaraIchi quise hacer algo dulce, la verdad no sé si lo sea pero debía intentarlo, por esa razón me da un poco de pena publicarlo, pero realmente quería compartirlo con ustedes. Estos dos me matan de amor, son perfectos juntos! Algún día serán canon, yo lo sé :'v

Muchas gracias por leer…

 **¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
